mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe
'Zoe' (St Hearts student and MI9 Spy, Series 6-Present) was supposed to be SKUL 's ultimate weapon, but was found by MI9 in the first episode of series 6, then decided to join MI9 as she believed SKUL to be in the wrong. Her original name was V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, often refered to as V.9.5. Aneisha named her Zoe after noticing Z.O.E. in her original name. She never knew her real parents as she spent her whole childhood at SKUL training to be a SKUL agent. She was blindfolded every time she left the SKUL building as The Grand Master didn't trust her. She had never had any friends before untill she was saved by Frank, Dan, Aneisha and Tom as they where her first friends. She lives in MI9 foster placement, but if M.I. High was closed down, she wouldn't be allowed to stay there, and would have nowhere to go. She also loves jelly, has bright auburn hair and green eyes. It is implied Dan fancies her, and she in return fancies him, the pair being referred to'' Romeo and Juliette'' often and being called Dan's girlfriend. The two do share a romantic hug after they save each other in 'The Dark Wizard'. Their relationship will probably develop in the future episodes because they both have the same spy skills (fighting) if not Zoe has better. She is a trained gymnast and specialises in martial arts, effortlessly beating hoards of KORP's agents single-handedly with ease. For this and other reasons her and Dan get chosen to do the main tasks in action missions, as Dan also knows how to fight and specialises in parkour. He usually relies on Zoe when she is in the field with him. She has had all the training at SKULL and is like Tom , Aneisha and Dan in one person but dosen't really know much about the real world. She and Aneisha also seem good friends. Aneisha trusted Zoe from the begining. Dan asked Zoe out to a concert by Calvin Lame - she said yes! but in this weeks episode there were no ZAN moments. lets hope next week . Relationships Frank Zoe gets on well with her mentor, each trusting the other to do the right thing. She also looks up to Frank highly, saying that Frank blessed her with a better life, away from SKUL, a life she could not stand. He cares for her like a daughter, and when the others were ill, he seemed to be most worried about her. Aneisha From the beginning of Series 6, Aneisha was the only person to trust Zoe. Dan was the least trustworthy, but despite this, Aneisha kept her ground and repeatedly said to Dan that Zoe can be trusted. When Frank assigned Zoe to the team, Aneisha was the most excited because she finally had someone to talk spy clothes with. Aneisha hangs out with Zoe alot but on missions gets slightly jelous when Dan leaves her and takes Zoe in the field. But she still really cares for her especially in episode 7 when Zoe gets trapped in a door. Tom Zoe is always there for Tom whenever he is upset or in trouble. In the Germinator, Zoe comforted him when he said that girls never want to go out with him and when Mr. Flatley was about to announce the winner for the science projects they did, Zoe looked at Tom with crossed fingers, showing that she supports him. He was the only person to tell Zoe that Dan asked her out on a date in The Face of Revenge. It is shown that Tom wants Zoe and Dan to date as he says to Zoe 'I thought he was never gonna ask you out.' Dan ' 'When Zoe first joined M.I High, Dan made it obvious that he didn't trust her. '' ''However as the series progressed, it became clear they were good friends, and there were also parts that showed they were a lot more than that. In various episodes Zoe is called Dan's girlfriend. In the Dark Wizard, Dan shows he is prepared to risk his life for her, by telling the enemy "Get your hands off her !" Dan soon saw Zoe on the ground in pain and ran over and helped her up , followed by a romantic hug. In the last part of Episode 4 of Series 6, The Face of Revenge, Dan asks Zoe if she wanted to go with him to Calvin Lame's concert which she said yes to. When Dan went to get the concert tickets, Tom turns to Zoe and says ' I thought he was never gonna ask you out on a date.' Zoe replies ' A date?' It would be a shame for these two lovers to not admit their feeling to everyone and themselves. In episode 5 mission incredible, Dan and Zoe are given a scene from Romeo and Juliet and are asked to perform it in front of their friends and some boldoveans. Before they did this scene Dan asked Zoe, "Are you nervous?" and Zoe replied "About the mission?" then Dan said "No about our scene tonight?" then Zoe replied "Why would I be?" Dan then quickly said "Well its Romeo and Juliet, and we have got to kiss in front of all those people". Unfortunately for us Janus (KORPS agent) rang the fire alarm and stopped their scene of Romeo and Juliette from carrying on. Hopefully during the next few episode they will share a kiss and announce they like each other. Category:Characters Category:MI9 Personal